


Please, Don't Let Them Get Me...

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ... - Freeform, And like, Avengers attack Peter, BAMF Pepper Potts, Brainwashed Loki (Marvel), F/M, Good Peter, Guilty Tony Stark, Help, Hurt, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Mute Peter Parker, Muteness, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, So so sorry, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, aaaaaaaaa, blease stop me, i didnt do the death, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: I won't touch him, not until I make him kill you. Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear. And he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!-Loki has been brainwashed, and casts a spell over the Avengers. Turns out, Peter’s in some real deep shit.-AKA the avengers are attacking peter and he has no idea why
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 90
Kudos: 315





	Please, Don't Let Them Get Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six for Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992715) by [romeoandjulietyouwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish). 



> ta da

Peter looked up from the Stark-pad that previously had his attention when the alarm rang, signalling a threat was attacking New York. Why was it always New York? He straightened from his sitting position on the couch, his ribs aching.

A few days before, Peter had broken a few ribs on a small fight that was actually big. Since then, Tony had declared him benched until his ribs had fully healed, which they almost had. He was lucky that no massive fights had occurred since then, until now.

“Shit,” Cap said, Peter using all of his will power to not chastise the Captain for his language. He looked over at Tony, who seemed to be trying to contain himself as well.

“What?” Nat asked.

“Witnesses say Loki’s attacking right now.”

Peter’s blood ran cold. For the past few years, Loki had been a valuable asset to the team, the world accepting that he’d been mind-controlled in 2012. It was only a few months ago that the God of Mischief had disappeared, which normally wouldn’t be too worrying; currently both Thor and Bruce were off-world, but the God had disappeared without any forewarning.

Since then, Peter had been worrying a shit ton. Peter and Loki were quite close, as was Wanda, and they’d often bonded over their lack of parental figures growing up.

“A-are you sure?”

“ _Сладкий паук_ , I’m sure he’s not doing it of his own accord. Well detain him, bring him back here, and help him.”

Peter nodded and looked down, not fully registering Nat’s words.

“I’m just bummed I can’t be there to help.”

“Hey, _Cucciolo_ , it’ll be okay,” Tony said, ruffling the boys curls. “I’ll see you later, yeah? Ice cream?”

“Only if it’s Ben and Jerry’s!”

Tony saluted as they left the room, and towards the danger.

He sighed, tapping the tablet again and typing ‘Vines that butter my croissant’ into the YouTube search bar.

“They’ll be okay, Bear. And Loki’ll be fine, too,” Pepper said, her fingers caressing his jawbone in a motherly sort of way as he smiled, the grin not quite reaching his eyes.

Something told him today would be different.

He was watching someone complain about “America explain!!! Explain what do you mean ‘Arkansas’?” when he heard Pepper scream.

He looked up, his senses on high alert when he was a familiar green and gold clad god knock her across the room.

“Mom!”

He launched himself up off the sofa, and started running to Pepper when the god grabbed him, pushing him down onto the sofa and holding him there with the end of a sharp sceptre. It didn’t hold the mind stone – that was in Vision’s head (somewhere in Edinburgh), but it was sharp, and dangerous, and currently pointed at his chest.

“Loki, this isn’t you. You don’t want to hurt me.”

The Jotun gave a cackle, far like any laugh Peter had ever heard from Loki. It was cold, malicious, almost empty. His eyes, were pale blue, and his skin was pale. He looked terrible.

“You’re wrong. This is me. However, I will not be the one hurting you.”

“W-What?”

“Good luck, Mary’s son.”

Peter tried to stop him, and called out. But the god was already gone, vanished so quickly Peter wasn’t sure if he’d seen him go.

He sighed, running over to Pepper who was sitting with her back to the wall. Peter checked her; she didn’t have a major injury, although the lump in her head and the headache that she described to him made him believe she was slightly concussed.

Peter got Pepper an ice pack, which she took with a grateful smile before turning on The Phantom Menace. Despite the fact that it was one of his favourite, Peter found himself not paying attention to the movie. His head was running a mile a minute, turning information over in his mind, and worrying about Loki’s, and the teams, wellbeing.

-

It felt like an eternity had passed when the Avengers finally returned. The Spider breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing that his family was okay.

“Hey, Tony,” Pepper said, still enraptured by the book she was reading.

“Hi, Pepper.”

That got Peter’s attention. It wasn’t ‘Pep’ or a cute nickname like ‘Honey’ or the occasional ‘Light Of My Life’. His voice was cold, empty. A far cry from the Tony Stark that had left the Compound a few hours ago. He looked at Pepper, the woman had placed her book on the coffee table carefully, and was looking at Tony with a worried expression on her face. Clearly, she’d picked up on the change as well.

“Dad... Are you okay?”

Tony flashed a grin, showing his teeth. Except even that gesture seemed cold. “I’m great now that you’re here.”

Peter and Pepper looked at each other, unsure.

“Well then, why don’t you all get changed, let Cho check you over, and then we can watch a movie, yeah?”

“No thanks, Pepper. We’ve got some business to attend to,” Steve said, behind Tony. It was the first time someone other than the Billionaire spoke.

“What business?”

“Spider extermination.”

Without warning, the four heroes charged at him, Pepper gasping in surprise. Steve and Tony held him down, Peter struggling against the strong Mark _L_ and Steve’s unnatural Super Soldier strength. Sam smirked, fiddling with the tech on his arm as Nat pulled a knife from her belt, and held it in front of him, the blade glinting as the sunlight reflected from it.

Every sound diminished, fading as his breath quickened. He felt as if he was underwater, drowning. His chest heaved as he sucked in oxygen, each breath feeling underwhelming, tears congregating in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Pepper yelled.

“Shut up!” Sam yelled, punching him square in the nose.

He pushed the heroes back, stumbling when he tried to stand up. It only took a few seconds for the Avengers to collect themselves, but it was a few seconds too late, as Peter had already seized Peppers wrist, and was running up the stairs.

Thunderous footsteps followed as Peter bolted to his room, securing his webshooters onto his wrists.

“Go, Mom!”

“But-“

“If you’re with me, you’re in danger. Go! I’ll be fine!”

She slapped a Stark Phone into his hand before she hugging him tightly.

“Be safe. Be strong.”

She drew back, planting a kiss on his forehead.

The last thing he said before launching himself out of his window was “I love you 3000.”

He was glad Pepper had given him a phone, although he wasn’t quite sure where she’d gotten it from. His phone lay discarded in the Living Room. Why were the Avengers attacking him?

He ran his hand over his face, and opened the phone, selecting the button so he could call someone. Ned would always be willing to help, but Tony knew where Ned lived, and it was too predictable. But...

“Hey, MJ, I uh, I’m in a spot of trouble. I need a place to lay low for a bit.”

* * *

“So, let me get this straight, the Avengers went on a mission, came back, and now they’re attacking you for absolutely no reason?

Peter nodded. He was sat on the bottom bunk of MJ’s bed, and had been telling her what happened.

“Do you think they’ll find you here?”

Peter shook his head, “I haven’t told them about... Us. I was going to do that this weekend.”

She breathed a sigh in relief, then sat down in her desk chair. A few moments of silence passed before MJ’s eyes lit up, clearly she’d had an epiphany.

“What if they were somehow spelled by Loki?”

“It checks out. I think Loki’s been brainwashed again, though.”

“Oh there’s no question about that.”

His lip quirked upwards at her witty response, finding some semblance for normality at the statement.

Her smile disappeared. “You’re trembling.”

“I’m fine.”

“Cut the bullshit, Parker. You just had your only family betray you. You’re not fine. You don’t have to be fine.”

He nodded, choosing not to speak as he knew his words would fail him. A sob caught in his thread tears burned behind his eyes. Michelle noticed, she always noticed, and got up from her chair to comfort him.

“Please don’t let me fall,” He whispered against her chest as she hugged him, his voice cracking with unshed tears.

“Never. Never,” The girl mumbled back.

“I’m going to make some food. Waffles?”

Peter laughed, “That sounds lovely, MJ.”

“Okay then. You sit here, maybe get some rest?” She said, smiling as she closed the door.

Peter couldn’t get any rest. His mind was still swirling with sadness and confusion, as it has been since this whole mess started. He called Pepper, who had informed him that the Avengers were looking for him.

He slipped the phone into his pocket, and left MJ’s bedroom, to tey and talk to her some more.

What he found was sickening, so so sickening.

MJ was in her knees, hands resting on her head as tears poured down her face. Natasha was holding onto her ponytail, keeping a knife at her throat. Tony was behind Natasha, his armour off (although Peter did notice the gauntlets on his arms).

“Don’t you dare touch a single hair on her head!”

Tony raised his repulsors at him and smirked. “Something you’re not telling us? The Spider has a girlfriend. Adorable. We don’t want to kill her, but we will if you don’t comply.”

Peter gulped, “What do you want me to do?”

Natasha smirked. “Come back to the compound with us. If you are calm, and comply, we’ll leave Jones and Leeds alone.”

“You’ll kill him!” MJ shouted, earning a smack to the face.

“That’s the plan. Mutants like him need to be eradicated, he’s tainting our world. You’re not an Avenger. You’re not a hero. You’re just a little kid, a scared little kid with no mommy or daddy to protect them.”

Now Peter was crying. He’d told Tony all of his pressure points, the things that hurt him, and he really hit the nails on the head. Hearing his foster father say such ugly words to him, spitting them at him with such venom cut deep. He felt another piece of him crumble away.

Peter nodded, tears falling from jawline onto the floor. “Okay.” His voice was barely more than a whisper, but everyone in the room heard.

“No, Peter. This is suicide. Please, I can’t lose you, i... I-“ She trailed off, choking on her own sobs.

“It’s okay, MJ. It’ll be okay,” He said, as Tony and Nat released Michelle, and started to approach him. “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too, loser.”

Peter smiled, and felt something sharp in his arm.

The last thing he saw was Michelle’s distressed face as he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

He woke up, groggy, feeling a pounding in his skull.

“Well, look who’s finally awake,” Sam said.

While Peter was lying on the floor, Sam was standing, looking bored out of his mind. The Falcon pressed two fingers to his left ear, before saying “He’s awake.”

Barely a minute had passed before the other three were in the room, looking hungry for bloodshed. Peter didn’t say anything; he knew it’d be pointless to.

“Are you ready, Freak, to take your punishment?” Natasha said.

He just nodded. If he complied, Ned and MJ would be safe.

They kicked him, punched him, threw him and hurt him over and over. He felt multiple bones snap, and when they did, he screamed. Raw, gut-wrenching, surreal pain. They smiled.

“Tony... Would you like to finish him off?” Someone had said, he didn’t have the energy to find out who.

“Gladly.”

The mechanic sat beside him, careful to avoid the pile of blood growing beneath the boy. “Any last words?”

“D-“ Ragged coughs cut him off as blood spewed from his mouth, dribbling onto his chin, “Don’t b-blame yourself.”

His father rained punches down on him, punch after punch after punch, leaving him a wheezing, blood-covered mess.

After a while, he stopped feeling the punches. He just closed his eyes, waiting, ready.

Ready for the pain to stop.

* * *

When Tony came to, he was utterly confused. He was crouching in the interrogation room, out of breath, and his eyes hurt, as if he was tired.

He looked down, and noticed he was kneeling in a pile of blood.

His hands were covered in it.

Everything came rushing back to him, the words he said, what he’d done, Michelle,

Peter.

He spotted the body then. His boy, his child, his son, was lying in a puddle of his own blood, face practically ripped to shreds and chest barely moving. Several body parts were bent at disgustingly wrong angles, and his hair was matted to his head, covered in the same slick substance that surrounded him.

He heard gasps of horror frim behind him, the loudest from Nat, but he didn’t turn around. Instead, he reached a hand out to the boy.

“P-Peter?”

“Kid, wake up...”

-

“Give me the news, Cho.”

They sat in the waiting room for over two hours, while Helen and her team saved the kids life. Tony had had his hands in his hair, realising people were trying to comfort him but not truly listening, just silently drowning in _it’s all my fault it’s all my fault it’s all my fault._

The doctor sighed. “He’s alive,” Tony felt an immense weight lift off his chest, but still felt the familiar feeling of guilt. He signalled for her to go on, which she did. “Several bruises, fractured ribs, broken nose and several fingers, multiple lacerations on his chest, upper arms and face, dislocated shoulder and jaw, severe concussion, and multiple bruises. But, when his healing factor kicks in, he should be good by the end of the month at the worst.” Her face contorted into a sad smile.

“Physically. Mentally...” Nat said, her sentence trailing off.

Cho sighed. “Mentally, it could take months possibly even years to get him into a stable mind-set. The most likely outcome is-“

“Post Traumatic Stress Disorder,” Sam cut in, finishing her sentence. She nodded.

“God,” Tony said, burying his head in his hands.

“Tony, that wasn’t you-“

“I know. I still did it,” He interrupted Pepper, his voice hoarse from crying. He turned to Steve, “Well, now I know how Barnes felt.”

A doctor ran in, interrupting them, “He’s awake. Miss Potts-Stark, he’s asking for you.”

Helen and Pepper followed the doctor into the Medbay.

Peter was sitting upright, the blood was cleaned up from his face, but he still looked like shit, to put it lightly. Almost his entire being was bruised, he had a black eye and butterfly stitches on his cheeks. There were short casts on both hands, covering three fingers in total.

“Hey, Bear, how are you?” Pepper whispered, her hand reaching to pet his curls.

He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it swiftly before settling on a nod.

“Tell us if you’re in any pain, okay?” Cho said, receiving a nod in reply.

Well, that wasn’t very good.

* * *

“Please don’t turn down my music,” Tony said, burying himself in his work. He was holed up in his workshop, building something Pepper didn’t really care about.

“You should be in the Medbay, looking after your son.”

“No, I should be here, keeping my distance.”

Pepper sighed, “For God’s sake, Tony! That boy is traumatised, he hasn’t spoken a word since he woke up, and he wants you. Now, stop being a miserable, self-loathing git and help him!”

“I... I can’t... Ill ruin him. I already have.”

The woman huffed, and stormed out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel?  
> comment?  
> hotel?


End file.
